One technique for downsizing portable equipment is circuit integration of electronic circuits and another is module implementation, that is, assembling multiple electronic circuit units in one module. The module implementation method is widely used for RF circuit blocks of wireless communication equipment to achieve high performance of the circuit blocks at low cost (for instance, refer to Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication for Patent Application No. 2002-536819).